


The Best Birthday Present

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, kenny is sweet, thats legit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: its your birthday and kenny surprises you
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs sorry i missed your birthday friend but i hope you like it !

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" You were jolted awake with Kenny jumping on top of you in a hug and shouting in your ear. 

"Kenny!" You let your head fall back on the bed, relaxing again after the shock of being woken up. "What time is it? Also thank you." You rubbed at your eyes until the sight of Kenny's bright smile was less blurry. 

"It's seven! You're welcome!" You groaned, your eyes slipping shut until you felt Kenny's lips on your cheek. "No come on, it's time to get up!" 

"Whyyyy." You let Kenny pull you to sitting after climbing off you, and set you on your feet. 

"Cause it's your birthday and I wanna spend every second of it with you." He wrapped his arms around you, leaning forward to kiss your forehead. You smiled, pulling him closer into a full hug. 

"Damnit, stop being sweet so I can refuse to be awake at this hour." Kenny laughed his cute little chuckle and shook his head. 

"Sorry, but I can't, the food's getting cold." He said and you leaned back to look at him. 

"You already made food? How long have you been up?" 

"Don't worry about that." Kenny shrugged. You raised your eyebrows at him but you knew he'd never tell you so you simply sighed. 

"Fine, but give me a second." Kenny let you go as you made your way to the bathroom. You weren't gonna bother changing out of your pajamas but you wanted to at least brush your teeth and such. 

You walked back out, finding the room empty and continued out to the dining room where the table was covered in your favorite foods and Kenny was looking at you expectantly. 

"I hope you like it." You smiled widely and stepped forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his. 

"I love it, Kenny." He gripped your waist and left another quick kiss to your lips before leading you to the table to sit. You reached for a plate but Kenny grabbed it first to serve you. 

"Kenny…" 

"Nope, I'm taking care of you today so just enjoy it, Y/N." He said, cutting off your protest of being spoiled too much. But you didn't mind too much with Kenny smiling at you like you were the world as he handed you your plate. 

"Thank you." 

"Of course." Kenny kissed your cheek before starting to serve himself. You waited for a moment but Kenny immediately caught on. "Hey, don't wait for me." You picked up your fork with a small laugh. 

"Sorry, sir." You watched as Kenny's face got red, knowing that title made him flustered. 

"Eat your breakfast!" You laughed again and began eating. 

The food was incredible and it really made you wonder how long Kenny had already been up for, though he still probably wouldn't tell you. 

Soon Kenny sat beside you and you both ate in silence for a moment, enjoying the food and the comfortable company of the morning. 

"Is it good?" Kenny asked after a bit with that same expectant look as before. 

"Yes, it's amazing, thank you." You nodded, loving the way Kenny lit up at that. 

"Really? It was no problem." 

"Well I appreciate it." You thanked him, grabbing his hand and placing a kiss to the back of it before silence fell over the room again. 

Kenny glanced at you multiple times, you knew he had something on his mind but you waited for him. You finished and he picked up your plate for you setting them in the sink before turning around. 

“So, I know we can’t really go out and do stuff but I wanted to make today special for you…” You smiled softly at him. 

“It’s already special, I have you.” Kenny blushed as you walked over to him. 

“Stop, I’m supposed to say sweet things to you. It’s your birthday.” Kenny pouted and you kissed the cute expression off his face. 

“Okay, okay, keep going.” Kenny nodded but didn’t speak. He pulled you into the living room standing you in the middle before stepping off to the side to where he had set up a speaker. 

Kenny hit play and you heard your favorite song. 

“Kenny…” He smiled beautifully as he walked towards you, grasping your hand and hip. 

“Dance with me.” Kenny simply said. You squeezed his hand as you lifted the other to hold onto his shoulder. He immediately spun you around making you laugh as he took you around the room, swaying and turning to the music. You let your hand slip into his curls as his eyes creased at the corners, pressing his forehead against yours. 

You let out a small noise as he suddenly dipped you, your grip tightening on the base of his neck. Kenny held you strong though and you relaxed, pulling him down into a kiss. It was slow and sweet, Kenny righting you both and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. You felt so much love for him, a feeling deep inside that you didn’t want to let him go. 

So you were a little put out when he pulled away. You almost leaned back in but you stopped when he spoke again. 

“There’s… there’s one last thing I want to give to you.” Kenny looked at you with a small hint of nervousness and it made your heartbeat spike slightly. Your breath was trapped in your throat until you saw Kenny descend. You gasped, Kenny knelt before you on one knee. 

“So um, you are the best part of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you.” He pulls a ring out of his pocket, opening the lid, and holding it out to you. “Y/N, will you marry me?” 

You felt your eyes start to tear up as he sat before you with hope in his eyes. You didn’t have to think twice before you were tugging him up and pulling him into another kiss. 

“Yes! Yes, I love you Kenny.” 

“Really?! I love you, too, so much!” Kenny laughed as he kissed you again, holding you close and grabbing your hand. You watched as he slid the ring on your finger, mesmerized by it’s beauty and the moment and Kenny, giving you the best birthday present you could ever ask for. 

  
You couldn’t stop smiling as you kissed him again,  _ your  _ Kenny.

**Author's Note:**

> kenneth is a goofball  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
